Demonstuck -- Rise Among Us
by GoddessOfConquest
Summary: In a world where you're divided into Demons and Demon Hunters, it's hard to grow up, especially if you're a newly born demon Prince, and even more so if you're a newly inducted demon hunter. Enter Jake English and Dirk Strider as they begin to fight against each other and understand the trials and tribulations of growing up in this hell of a world. [Demonstuck AU. Credits inside.]
1. Prelogue -- Derse

Homestuck - Demonstuck - "Rise Among Us"

Prelogue - Derse

_Growing up is hard._

_ It's hard and no one understands._

The sky was dark. Only the pink lights of the neon signs illuminated the dark streets of the broken city that is Derse.

It was in the distance, it was. The bright pride of the world. Everything there is just wonderful, and even the name of the town makes strangers fall in love - Prospit.

A silhouette of a young man nested on a Dersian tower. High, high above both cities, citrine orbs scanned the city like an angel, watching the forgotten neighbor to the holy city.

_ Angel. That's funny._

As a Prospitian helicopter flew overhead of the tower, circling around to return home, the light from the headlights shone on the young man's face. Blonde, spikey hair moved with the wind, the lights of the towns reflect in his glasses.

_It makes him sick._

His name is Dirk Strider, and it frustrates him to no end when he sits along the Dersian rooftops and just... watches them.

They have nothing to fear; they're the heroes. Those... golden bastards, they're the good guys, right? They always were; they always have been.

_It makes him sick._

Just once, Dirk wants to know that he isn't evil, that the lifeblood that pours through his veins does not mark him as such, that he isn't the villain. It's something that he can't and won't be able to control.

_And that's all right._

Because Dirk is a good guy. The Prospits are the bad ones. The Prospits are the ones who come into their world and wreck the lives of the Derse because they are afraid, because they just don't and will never understand.

It's Dirk's responsibility to protect his family. After all, isn't that what a Prince does?

**_Welcome to the world of the demons._**

**_Demonstuck Creator: my-friend-the-frog_**

**_Image Art Credit: Stockphoto_**


	2. Chapter One -- Hope & Heart

Chapter One: Hope & Heart

The demonic realm is not a lovely place, believe it or not. It isn't a place that Dirk likes to frequent, but when a guy needs information, where is he to go, you know?

Pulling a hood over his head, the "Prince" of the demonic world walks along the streets, looking around at the many vendor stalls he passes. Merchants scream to the passersby about various wares - blood of nymph, wing of faerie

Deep, deep in the bowels of the hell-on-earth, however, is one of the most foul, the most disgusting places that even the slimiest of creatures wouldn't enter.

The Void Room.

Pushing open the midnight blue door, the aroma of cheap perfume - cheap, disgusting perfume - fills the air, making the orange-eyed demon choke on his own spit.

"Dierkyy, darlingggg~! Is that y-a-ou?" A voice comes from the back corners of the darkened room, causing Dirk to follow it into one of the private rooms.

Meet Roxy Lalonde, a highly respectable succubus and the owner of the Void Room, A martini in one hand and a cigarette in the other, she smirks at the other as he enters her domain. With a wave of her hand, she dismisses the demons at her bedside, leaving the room with bowed heads as she sat up.

"Long time no see, Strudel," she winks at Dirk, setting her drink down on the side-table. "I take it you aren't here for the services of my la-ladies~?"

"And I see you're still drinking," Dirk frowns, scanning the girl from top to bottom.

"Nah-uh," She points to her glass. "It's voy-gin."

"Nice."

"Want one?"

"Why not?"

Roxy stands, beginning to mix the other a drink. "So, Strudel, what're you in here for? Or… who are you in here for?"

"I need the latest rumors on the bastards across the gate," Dirk snarls. "Anything and everything."

"I, like, don't even know why you're focused on them. They're nothing but beefed up - oh, here you go-" she nods, handing him a drink.

Dirk nodded in response, taking the glass from the succubus.

"Anywhoooo, like I was saying," the blonde girl shrugs, "They're nothin' but oversized ass-kissers. They're 'oll bark and no bite!"

"They'll bite at one point," Dirk continued to argue his point to Roxy," I have to-"

"Protect your family, yeah, yeah, yeeeeah, I listen to ya when you ramble, y'know." Roxy rolls her eyes, sighing.

"I figured you just thought about other stuff when I talked," Dirk blinks, his bright citrine eyes glowing with exasperation.

"Naw, Dirky, I listen. But not when your conversation goes in a one-sided circle!" Roxy licks her lips, her short fangs protruding over her bottom lip. Standing, she walks over to her companion, sitting in the chair across from him. One leg crosses over the other, causing her short, pink dress hugging her figure tighter than needed. "So, you want information on the boys next door?"

Dirk nods.

"Aight," Roxy nods, her blonde curls bouncing. "Walp, don't like, quote me on this, but one of my gurl's have been talkin'... and the BND-"

"BND?"

"Boys next door. Anyways, like I was saying… the BND have gotten their hands on a new recruit." She leaned in closer to him, lowering her voice, though they were the only ones in the room. "He's a Hope."

Dirk blinks, practically dropping his glass. "A Hope?"

Roxy nods, leaning back in her chair. "A bona-fide one. Kid's got the drive of like, ten men. It's motherfuckin' scary."

Hell yeah it's scary. Dirk thinks himself over for a moment before letting out a long sigh. Now that the Prospitians have a Hope, Dirk's forces would be practically vaporized.

A Hope is a breed of Demon Hunter who all are all descended from one man who was acclaimed to be the greatest Demon Hunter in history. Their genes are specifically and biologically mutated to give them the speed, stamina, and the willpower of a god.

"You're scared." Roxy noted. "I can taste it on you."

"No, I am not. I just have to kill the bastard before he can lay a hand on the Demon world." Dirk retorts, narrowing his citrine eyes on the magenta-clad succubus.

"And Dave," Roxy says, a more serious tone taking to her face.

"Dave can handle himself." He snarls, as if he's hurt. "He doesn't need me to take care of him."

Roxy simply gives up on the conversation. "Is that it?" She asks.

"For now." Dirk hands, holding the girl a small package. "Take it."

"What the hell is-" Roxy's eyes widen and soften all at the same time. "Oh, Dirk, they're…"

"Happy birthday, Rox."

"Status report?"

"Kills, 2. Assists, 0."

"Damn. Good job for a rookie! Welcome to the guild, kid."

"Thank you kindly, sir!"

A grin forms on the face of a young man, 19, with the stereotypical tan skin and darkened hair of a Prospitian farmboy. With a click of his belt, he hangs up his jacket, taking a seat in the guild hall.

"Oi, Jake, don't sit alone!" Three people, two girls and a young boy, sat down at a table with him.

This is Jake English, and he's the newest recruit in the Prospitian Demon Hunter's guild. On a normal occasion, the guild would have laughed in his face, but Jake is no normal young gentleman.

"So, what's up?"

_(Bitch, I wasn't done here.)_

"Ah, pardon me, miss, but I cannot seem to remember your name." Jake apologizes, scratching the back of his head. "I have a terrible memory."

The young lady with the longer hair chuckles. "That's okay, Jake! There's a lot of us." She sticks her hand out for him to shake. "Jade Harley, rank B, 20 kills, 15 assists."

Jake nods, shaking the hand of Miss Harley.

Next, the young man grins, waving. "John Egbert, rank B. 25 kills, 30 assists." Jake smiles or waves back.

Jake looks over at the girl with the short hair, who was sipping lazily at her drink. "And you are, miss?"

"Jane Crocker," she smiles, "rank S, 110 kills, 59 assists."

John and Jade simply sigh in wonder. Jade leans against her hand, admiring her friend's abilities.

"I've just been here awhile." The cyan-eyed Rank S blushes into her cup. "If you think I'm impressive, you should see some of the others, like Rufioh or Aran-" Jane's voice stops, her tongue running over her tongue.

"-ea, right? The girl in the blue suit in that picture on the wall?" Jake asks, but with a few head shakes from the girl in the lime green that read "DON'T!", he drops the subject.

"So, did you get any kills today?" John speaks up after a beat of awkward silence, changing the subject.

"Yeah!" Jake nods enthusiastically. "Only two, however…"

"For a rookie on a solo mission, that's not bad. You're only D-Rank still, though, right?" Jane asks, her voice quieter than before.

"I have 5 kills, 3 assists." Jake shrugs.

"D-Rank." The three others nod.

"It just means you aren't experienced. Don't worry about it. It isn't that hard to move up the ranks if you work long and hard." John explains. Jane stands, empty cup in hand, nodding to the other as she walks away. No words were said, and a trail of awkward practically seeped from her.

"Okay," John said, leaning towards Jake as Jade runs to the other side of the table, leaning towards him from that angle. "Rule of thumb."

"Don't even think about talking about Aranea Serket or the Scourge Sisters in front of Jane." Jade finished for the other.

"Why?" Jake asked, his bright green eyes riddled with confusion. What could have happened to the girls in the blue to make Jane enter a look of sadness when just saying Aranea's name?

"Another story for another day." Jade reassures him. "We'll tell you."

"Oh, if he's going to know, he might as well know now." A voice emanates from the dark corners of the guild room. A black haired girl with an eyepatch and a burnt-looking arm approaches the table, sitting next to John, kissing him on the cheek.

"And you are?" Jake asks, his eyes scanning the mysterious newcomer.

"Vriska Serket." She introduces himself to her. "Aranea's younger sister. Rank A. 40 kills, 17 assists. I'm a part of the Scourge Sisters."

"Vris, what if Jane comes back?" John whispered.

"Captains' meeting." Vriska explained. John leaned back, seemingly relieved.

"Yeah." Vriska nods, "now listen up, rookie. I'm not going to tell this story twice."


End file.
